


gravitational inevitability

by sunnyshipboys



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyshipboys/pseuds/sunnyshipboys
Summary: The both of you sit comfortably scrolling on your phones until you look up to say something to him, but the words die on your lips as your heart is caught in your throat. The sun spills generously over his face, through his glasses and into his eyes. As Griffin notices your gaze and open mouth, he looks up, squints into the sunlight, and tries to put his hand over his eyes to shield them. Still squinting, he smiles a little in anticipation of what you have to say. His eyes are very blue and you are very in love with him.NOTE: this was posted before nick's bullshit came to light





	gravitational inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i can't believe this is the first thing i'm posting here, but enjoy my drunken bullshit
> 
> [insert usual disclaimer of i know rpf is fake and i don't care]
> 
> fair warning: it's unedited and i have no idea of the quality of the work you are about to read because see above drunken bullshit. it's also all pining stuff. there's probably a happy ending at the end of this somewhere, but at least for now, i don't care to write it
> 
> that being said, i hope you enjoy
> 
> NOTE: i wanna make it clear that i'm not on nick's side in any way about the sexual harassment, that i wrote this before i knew about all that stuff. i'm not gonna delete it, but if you read, read it with a grain of salt.

Your name is Nick Robinson and you were always going to fall in love with Griffin McElroy. You could (and did) pretend otherwise, but that was only ever delaying the inevitable. He is warm and radiant and friendly and so fucking funny and you never stood a chance.

Griffin has been making you laugh for years before you ever know him. You listen to his dumb podcast with his brothers where they take an hour to make goofs under the guise of providing people advice. You like all of them. They are all very funny. If however, in the privacy of your room, there is one voice that always manages to tug a smile onto your lips, no one else needs to know about it.

And then you meet him—and it really was just a crush you had on him. The real life Griffin McElroy overshadows the one you kept in your head. All the feelings you had for this voice in a podcast are swallowed up by feelings for this actual human being in front of you.

He is somehow both more and less awkward in person; all his staged awkwardness is gone, but in its wake is some genuine awkwardness. He makes dumb faces at you and at people he doesn’t know. And even though he’s still funny as hell, it really doesn’t warrant how much you’re laughing. 

More than anything, you're struck with the deepest desire to be his friend. 

And for a long time, it goes well. The two of you work together and have a great dynamic. Not only do people enjoy the content you put out together, but you feel a real friendship forming. The more you work together, the closer you get and the closer you get, the easier it is to forget that this all started with a stupid crush. 

A few years pass in this manner and you are now comfortable describing him as a close friend. You have gone to E3 together and committed terrible acts in the name of a podcast you run together. A podcast, in fact, that the two of you are on your way to record a new episode for. It won’t be the first episode in person or even on video, but still you are excited. 

You’re both waiting in this nondescript lobby of an equally nondescript hotel, seated in chairs across from each other. It is morning, but not too early, and you’ve taken advantage of the continental breakfast being served in the other room. Griffin is facing the window so it’s his job to monitor for the arrival of your ride to the recording studio. You’ve both been so busy and it’s nice to have a brief moment of quiet in your hectic schedule. In spite of, or perhaps because of, the quiet, non-interactive experience you’re having, you feel content.

The both of you sit comfortably scrolling on your phones until you look up to say something to him, but the words die on your lips as your heart is caught in your throat. The sun spills generously over his face, through his glasses and into his eyes. As Griffin notices your gaze and open mouth, he looks up, squints into the sunlight, and tries to put his hand over his eyes to shield them. Still squinting, he smiles a little in anticipation of what you have to say. His eyes are very blue and you are very in love with him.

His eyes dart over your shoulder and widen slightly in surprise. His mouth quirks and he says, “Oops that’s our ride. Hope they haven’t been waiting too long.” He gives you an indulgent, intimate smile as he stands—as close friends sometimes do—and you try to remember how to breathe. 

Somehow you get up and into the recording studio. Truth be told, you don’t remember much of what you said and privately, you think this is for the best because the parts of that recording you’ve seen are terrible. The beginning of the episode starts fine, but by the end of it you’re barely stringing sentences together. Afterwards, you make up some bullshit excuse to get some time by yourself. You can tell Griffin doesn’t buy it, but he must reach for some tangentially obvious conclusion because he doesn’t look surprised when you ask and he doesn’t push when you go. 

Curled up alone on this unfamiliar hotel bed, you contemplate your situation and your choices. There’s really not much to be done. Griffin is a friend—maybe your best friend—and you can’t bring yourself to put that at risk, so you do the only thing you can do. You swallow your feelings and resolve to be the best friend to him that you can.

Later that night you call him and the two of you go out for drinks with the rest of the Polygon team. Eventually, everyone else leaves and only the two of you remain at the bar, laughing at whatever gag the other is saying. It is warm and cozy and not quite what you want, but you’ll take what you can get.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ sunnyshipboys on tumblr
> 
> and i'm like sorry for the second person, but once a homestuck, always a homestuck i guess
> 
> uhhhh bye


End file.
